Skiing and snowboarding are popular sports enjoyed by many people throughout the world. Winter resorts typically have ski-lifts that include ski-lift chairs having a restraint bar across the front to prevent riders from falling out. Winter resorts also often have trail signs and maps posted at locations such as the tops and bottoms of the ski lifts, and at trail intersections; such fixed signage is useful when a viewer is nearby. However, skiers and snowboarders spend a good deal of time riding the ski-lifts, and can use such time reviewing trail maps if they are handy. Riders on ski-lift chairs may also be a somewhat captive audience for advertising materials that may be displayed to the riders.
The present invention relates to a media display system for a ski-lift chair, and more specifically a system that can be mounted to a restraint bar along the front side of the chair.